1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake wire connecting device, and more particularly to a brake wire connecting device for a stunt bike, wherein brake wires of the stunt bike are able to be conveniently inspected and easily replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to perform stunts, stunt bikes have brake systems which allow a handlebar stem of the stunt bike to rotate freely in 360 degrees. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional brake wire connecting device used in the brake system of the stunt bike includes a main wire (90) having a first end securely mounted with a stub (91), and a second end extending into a housing (92), wherein the second end is securely mounted on a top of a connector (93). The connector (93) is disposed inside the housing (92), and a bottom of the connector (93) is securely attached with two branch wires (95). Each of the two branch wires (95) extends out of the housing (92) through respective stepped bores (94) defined in a bottom portion of the housing (92).
When assembled onto the stunt bike, the stub (91) is connected to the handlebar stem (not shown), and the branch wire (95) is connected to a rotatable disk (not shown). The rotatable disk is able to rotate when continually turning the handlebar stem of the bike, such that twisting of the main wire (90) and the branch wire (95) is prevented.
However, shortcomings of the conventional brake wire connecting device are as followed:
1. Main components of the brake wire connecting device which are the housing (92), the main wire (90), and the branch wires (95) are securely formed together. In case of malfunction, replacement of one of the main components is not easy, and a repair is usually done by replacing the whole brake wire connecting device. The repair is quite a waste because some of the components might still be useful.
2. The connector (93) is tightly sealed inside the housing (92), such that a connecting condition between the connector (93), the main wire (90), and the branch wire (95) is not able to be inspected. Maintenance inside the housing (92) is also a problem. The problem of not being able to inspect or maintain the connecting device is serious and may jeopardize the safety of the stunt performance.
3. When assembling the brake wire connecting device onto the stunt bike, the stub (31) mounted on the main wire (30) is securely received in a hole of the handlebar stem, and the branch wires are connected to the rotatable disk. The main wire (30) may become kinked if the stub (91) is not properly assembled onto the handlebar stem. The kinking of the main wire may cause stiffness and a lack of response during brake actions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a brake wire connecting device for a stunt bike to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a brake wire connecting device for a stunt bike, such that each of main components of the brake wire connecting device is able to be replaced respectively and easily when a malfunction occurs.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a brake wire connecting device for a stunt bike, such that inspection and maintenance inside a housing of the brake wire connecting device is possible.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a brake wire connecting device in which a main wire of the brake wire connecting device is prevented from kinking whereby smoothness during brake actions is ensured.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.